


Magic and Love

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Cap and Tony talk about love, magic and science.





	Magic and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepoverwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepoverwork/gifts).



“I told you, Cap, I don’t believe in love. I think it’s just a chemical reaction. Pheromones. You might as well believe in magic.”

Tony couldn’t understand how someone who’d been through so much could still think that someone would come along and sweep him off his feet. He was kinda sure that the boy was still a virgin, or if not, that he hadn’t been laid in a long, long time. Maybe that was it. Anyhow, Cap needed to grow up. Or so he told himself.

“What’s wrong with magic? You have met Thor? Loki?” Steve pressed.

“They’re aliens and advanced technology.”

“I’m nearly a hundred and you fly around in a soup can!” 

“Again, technology.” Tony blew out a breath. 

“What if someone said they were madly in love with you?”

“I’d tell’em they’re nuts.” 

Steve was still not deterred. “What if you liked them?”

“I’d fuck them once just to see how it was.” 

“And if it was good?” 

“I might keep them around a while. Look, do you have a sister or something you’re trying to fix me up with?” 

“Not exactly.” 

Tony looked away, that annoyed look he got when he was about to boot someone. “What is this about, Cap?” 

“Me,” Steve finally said. “It’s about me. I am crazy about you. I want to date you, fuck you, talk to you, be with you. I want to fall in love and have you love me back. That’s what it’s about, you great moronic jerk!”

Tony stared at him rather oddly for several minutes and looked away. He opened his mouth as if to speak then stopped. He opened it again and closed it. Finally he turned and looked straight at Steve. 

“I might have been hasty in my choice of words.” The truth was he’d been pining for Steve for weeks, but didn’t want to admit it, even to himself. 

“No, you were pretty clear, actually.”

“I didn’t know you were talking about yourself,” Tony shot back.

“What difference does that make?” 

“I’ve been thinking about you for weeks, wondering how you kiss, wondering if you snore. I imagine your face when you’re, uh, coming. I imagine what kind of underwear you wear, what you sleep in.” 

“So all this was what?”

“Bullshit! It was Stark bullshit. I can’t say what I feel.” 

“You like me?” Steve asked, hopeful. “You believe in magic then?”

When Stark didn’t say anything, Steve gathered him in his arms and kissed him until he felt quite – dizzy. 

“Do you?” Steve pressed.

“Either magic or love. Science doesn’t make me lightheaded.”

A few more kisses and he was sure he believed in magic _and_ love.


End file.
